Merry Christmas Marie Kanker
by vegeta99
Summary: a little story I cooked up if you enjoy don't worry more is coming MariexDoubleD


He was very bored. Unusual considering it was Christmas Eve. Most were bouncing of the walls from anticipation, he was not one of them. His father was working late as per usual his mother was in the kitchen preparing the annual Christmas roast,though as far as attention goes she might as well have been gone as well. Decinding he needed some fresh air he slipped on a sweater grabbed a sugar cookie and left. since starting high school earlier in the year Edd (or to his friends Double D) had felt an overwhelmping sense of boredom even collecting more insect specimens could no longer titilate him. As he walked along the cul-de-sac he began to wonder why he had bothered to take along a sugar cookie he certainly didn't want it and he briefly considered giving it to Nazz. Though she and Kevin had gotten shall we say close over the years. Ed and his family were on vacation at the moment and Eddy's brother was visiting(though he no longer bullied with such cruelty he still wasn't nice). Deciding to visit the Ed's old stomping grounds he began to walk towards the dump.  
At the same time a girl was doing some wandering of her own. She felt very alone. Though she had a rather large family she didn't feel she had much in common with any of them. her sisters Lee and May were rude(and if she had the proper vocabulary she might call them crass). she (Marie) seemed to be the only one in her family who had any interest in finishing school (she wasn't crazy about it but understood its importance). Lee had dropped out and May was making quick work to follow her lead. Her family was crude even considering other trailer park families and Marie could stand them less and less every day. She was approaching the junkyard her nose was a bit stuffy so the smell did not bother her. When she was 11 she used to come here all the time with her sisters on her way to the cul-de-sac she still went (though not as much) and it held a very nostalgic value for her. As Double D was walking he began to think back on those summer days when Ed and Eddy would accompany him as they went along with another of Eddy's scams. On those days it was them versus the world and each week Eddy was sure his new scam would work, on those days it seemed time stood still for them. Then from around the corner it was Marie Kanker causing him to remember a more bitter memory being chased down, being near assaulted. He still saw her in school (more than he could say about her sisters) but despite being in the same grade they had no shared classes though he still saw her around. "Oh..uh greetings Marie, I was just taking a stroll and-." AHCHOO Double D was interrupted by Marie's sneeze he noticed that she was a little pale and her nose very red.  
"My, my Marie you look far too under the weather to be out at this time of the year let alone at night." he said in a very worried tone. Marie blushed though Double D didn't notice "Hey,I'm fine wh-whats your damage!" she exclaimed pushing Double D away from her. Though this was undermined as she was now shaking,"Nonsense Marie-" Double D said as he picked himself up "-Here take this." he said taking off his sweater and handing it to her. She reluctantly put it on letting it warm her up. She sat down pulling her legs to her chest "Here" she said patting the ground next to her "why don't you sit with me for a bit." Seeing no harm in doing so Double D complied taking a seat next to her. "Takes you back don't it." Marie said "We used to come here all the time and play and mess around." "If by "mess around" you mean chase Ed, Eddy, and I then yes of course." he said smiling meekly "Oh, I had forgotten about all that jazz "boyfriend"" she said chuckling to herself Double D smiled though he was in all honesty feeling nervous "I had quite a crush on you back then huh" Marie said "You're being awfully quite Edd is something wrong?" Double D fidgeted he didn't know what to say at the moment. Though she had terrorized him he might of had a teensy tiny crush on her.  
Marie was still looking at D so he had to think of something to say quickly "I...um well the thing is well-" "Don't tell me your nervous string bean." Marie interrupted normally Double D would have taken offense but something about the way she said it made it seem like an almost sensual thing "I a-apoligize I seem to be a bit flustered I always am around a..a..a pretty girl." Double D didn't know what made him say it, it just happened to come out Double D cursed this sudden burst of spontaniety but it was still true. Marie didn't know what to say Double D was handsome but was he right for her and what brought on such a confession. She suddenly flung her arms around Double D and gave him a kiss. Double D fought for a moment not expecting this but quickly went along with it. Double D could have sworn time stood still Marie then stopped and stood up "lets meet here again tomorrow cutie." she said before blowing him a kiss and walking away. Double D blushed and stood up a bit stunned "Uh..yes good l-l-let's...um yeah okay,Marie." he stammered out, he paused and then began to walk home. However he remembered something and ran back to Marie "Um...here you go Marpie um..Merry Christmas." he said handing her a sugar cookie "Thank you string bean." she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking away again. Double D returned home and awoke on Christmas morning with a cold and a scolding from his mother. Marie ate the cookie on the way home it was the sweetest cookie she had ever had she didn't get much for Christmas but for years onward she would say that that cookie was the best present she ever recieved. 


End file.
